


I Heard Your Voice

by Shiphard



Category: Bane Chronicles - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Demons suck, Hurt/Comfort, I churned this out in like 20 minutes, I needed to write injured!alec, I swear, M/M, Malec, Please read, These boys are my bbys, and yeah, basically hurt and some comfort, but i read another fic and was like, but seriously, i am a bit of a writer sadist, i need this, injured!alec, it's good, malec hurt comfort, please, please don't judge it super harshly, read it please - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiphard/pseuds/Shiphard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The voice of beauty speaks softly; it creeps only into the most fully awakened souls.”</p><p>Alexander oh my Alexander. I can't live without you. Can't bear another day. Please wake up and look at me, I want you to say you love me like you always used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 or 30 minutes so I'm just like please like it but please don't hate me for grammar. It's like midnight and I didn't want to edit. LOVE ME PLEASE DEAR LANTA

“ _A chaos of mind and body - a time for weeping at sunsets and at the glamour of moonlight - a confusion and profusion of beliefs and hopes, in God, in Truth, in Love, and in Eternity - an ability to be transported by the beauty of physical objects - a heart to ache or swell- a joy so joyful and a sorrow so sorrowful that oceans could lie betw-_ ”

            “Magnus...” The warlock looked up from the book in his lap, eyes hard as though he’d steeled himself against pain and intrusion. In the doorway was Jace, blond hair all tousled and looking tired beyond tired. “Maryse is insisting that it’s too late for you to be here.” Magnus sighed and set the book down, having dog-eared the page he was on. He stood with a less-than-dramatic sigh and glanced down at the untouched array of food by the bed. “I asked her if you could stay, I prom-”

            “It doesn’t matter Jace. Thank you for trying. I’m sure I’ll be back at the same time tomorrow.” Leaning down, Magnus gripped onto Alec’s hand and squeezed. “I’m still working on it love,” he murmured, and leaned over to kiss Alec’s forehead.

            There was no reply.

_#_

The devil’s trap on the floor, candles being the only source of light in the room and the crackling blue energy from Magnus’s fingertips provided the room with a menacing set. And not to mention the quivering demon who was as far away from Magnus as he physically could be. Both stared each other down, only one with a gaze that read intent to kill. The demon shuddered.

            “Honest, I don’t know,” he pleaded. Magnus rolled his eyes and waggled his fingers, the energy crackling bigger and brighter.

            “Enough games, demon, I want to know exactly what’s wrong with my hu- with Alexander Lightwood. I’m not afraid to make this a long and torturous process. I don’t know if you’ve heard through the grapevine but I’m planning on redecorating soon and demon blood black would make a lovely living room wall paint,” he gritted out. The demon cried out and then hissed. Magnus sighed and launched a burst of energy at the demon. “I’m an impatient man with a time crunch! Tell me what I want to know!” The demon hissed again.

            “It’s just gossip. Just little tales.”

            “If it will stay my hand from dropping this proverbial ax on your neck then start talking,” he demanded, lowering his hand.

            “Just... It’s... Demons being hired by another demon who was hired by another demon who was instructed by another demon to... to take away everything you loved... I don’t- I don’t know any more than that.” Magnus growled and clenched his jaw.

            “My father? Is that the demon?” The demon in the center of the trap shrugged quickly and then shied away as Magnus raised his hand slightly.

            “I don’t know! I really don’t know anything else!” Gritting his teeth, Magnus let the energy flicker off and then threw his hand out dismissively.

            “You’ve served your purpose, filth, now I dismiss you,” he snapped. And with that the demon disappeared in a burst of smoke and sulfur and left Magnus alone in the center of his suddenly quiet apartment.

            Without saying a word, Magnus fell to the ground in a ragged pile of limbs and tears. He’d faced enough time without Alec, enough time of false grieving, of martyrish post-break-up wallowing. And now here he was, the idea of an eternity without his idiotic Shadowhunter boyfriend facing him. Even Chairman Meow hadn’t made an appearance since Alec was injured. _Injured? More like mauled and then forced into a vegetable state_.

_#_

“I interrogated a demon a few hours ago, I think it’s my father that did this. He’d not happy about Simon. But Jace says this is becoming too much for Maryse. I told her to go fuck herself. She’s not giving up on your while I draw breath. Anyways... I’m going to hunt him down. And Jace... your little Parabatai... god I’ve never seen him so broken. These past few days have really down it for him.

            “I think I’ve said all this though so I’m really just repeating myself. I thought you should know I haven’t worn glitter in three weeks. I don’t really think there’s been an occasion to and anyways I’m saving it all for when you wake up. As soon as you’re up we’re getting away for several weeks. Hell... maybe months. They’ll be lucky if they ever see you again once we’re gone.” Magnus chuckled and took a sip on his whiskey, Chairman Meow in his lap but not purring. “I figure that when you wake up we should probably tell your family that I stole away their only bachelor for good. I mean really, I did buy a 24 karat ring specifically because it was so flashy...” There was a pause and then someone sighed and for a moment Magnus’s heart skipped a beat. “Alec? Alec, is that you?”

            “No... no... it’s me. Me, Izzy. I... uh was sitting with him and then you... how did you get his phone to answer itself?”

            “Magic.”

            “So you guys are... why didn’t he say anything?” Izzy murmured. Magnus was suddenly very sure she was staring at her brother’s left hand with a new found ferocity. “I mean congratulations and all but... why not tell us?” Magnus snorted and took another sip of whiskey.

            “Because we’re stupid and we wanted the moment all to ourselves and then suddenly here we are and he’s managed to hide that ring well... or none of you noticed but either way we’d both agreed to be quiet about it. Not like anyone would care but I can’t... I can’t ever let him go and I need to believe that no one would take him from me before I could say it.” There was a long pause and Magnus didn’t want to finish his thought, didn’t want to talk more about it. If all was right in the world then Alec should’ve been there beside him, heart beating right and eyes alight with laughter as they finished their evening before retiring to bed.

            “We’re not going to lose him.”

            “Don’t say that. I’m not going to get my hopes up and then lose him because I messed up... because I missed something.”

            “If it’s your-”

            “If it’s my father then I’ll do anything... I’ll trade my life if I have to but I won’t let him die.”

_#_

“I want the cure.”

            “I can’t... he’ll kill me.”

            Magnus sighed and clenched his fist, the faerie boy sputtering and clawing at his throat. He tightening it further and the boy started making terrible choking noises. A month and a half of Alec on his death bed had driven the warlock mad with desperation. He would break any walls necessary to save the Lightwood.

            “Okay! It’s...” the faerie gasped as Magnus released. “It’s hard to... it’s... the blood of the demon that cursed him...”

            A fired lit up inside Magnus- or maybe the pre-existing one just burned brighter. He felt his insides boil.

            “Then I’ll find him and I’ll bleed him dry then burn his bones. And after that... after that my father will die.”

_#_

“It’ll burn up his veins,” Jace hissed. Magnus stared at the blonde, Clary at his side.

            “I’ve warded him as best as I can. If it works-”

            “And if it doesn’t?! Jesus Clary, I’m not willing to risk him like this!” Magnus clenched and unclenched his fist, syringe of demon blood by the IV drip. Clary could clearly see the tension in him, the glinting little ring on his finger- she let her breath catch in her throat. So they were devoted, devotion beyond devotion and love beyond love.

            “He’s already dead if we don’t try something. I did the best I could with what I had. Since Asmodeus blocked off Edom and cut ties I haven’t been able to find him and... he’s angry about Simon. He wants to take away all that I love.”

            Jace shook his head angrily and ran a hand through his hair, grumbling, “No. I’m not watching this.” Izzy rushed out after him and then Clary, squeezing Magnus’s arm.

            Setting the syringe down, he sat down beside Alec. He took the boy’s hand and sighed, sitting himself deep in the little roller chair. There was silence and he could hear Jace yelling in the hall, then Clary yelling back. He brought Alec’s hand to his lips.

            “I brought glitter,” he murmured, kissing his lover’s hand again. More shouting. “I love you, my dear, and I’m afraid that going on one more day without you would be like one final blow with a hot poker. I just can’t do it any longer. So this is it. This is the last day I’ll be without you.”

            Magnus sighed and squeezed Alec’s hand. Then, slowly, he stood and leaned forward to press a kiss against Alec’s lips. There was nothing but the unmoving, comatose lips of a could-be dead man. Magnus felt tears on his cheeks. More than one and he wanted to pull away but he couldn’t bring himself to.

            And suddenly Alec’s lips moved slightly, easing with the feel of Magnus’s, parting slightly as if to invite Magnus to kiss harder. He pulled back to see the boy weakly opening his eyes, and he squeezed Magnus’s hand back lightly.

            “Hi,” he murmured, voice hoarse with disuse. Magnus stifled a hysterical laugh.

            “Tell me I’m not dreaming,” he breathed. Alec squeezed his hand again, now lower.

            “Good morning,” he muttered. Magnus immediately threw himself at Alec, lips pressing against the boy’s fiercely. Alec gently slid an arm around his warlock. “I heard your voice.”


End file.
